La Última Luna
by Kelpie G
Summary: Su caprichoso comportamiento no ha cambiado nada, ha vivido para dar satisfacción solo a sus propias necesidades. Cinico, disoluto y egoista, nadie esperaba, ni siquiera él mismo, que llegara a enamorarse. Este breve relato traerá a Rubí Watson, una perversa jovencita de intensiones tan crueles como las suyas, la mujer que le hará perder la cabeza a Neal Leagan.


**LA ÚLTIMA LUNA**

**Songfic (Ámame una vez más), por Kelpie G.**

—¿Dónde pasaste la noche Neal?—Preguntó Eliza con desenfado mientras se llevaba una tostada a la boca.

—Aquí y allá…— Le respondió Neal apurándose un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Eliza lo miró con suspicacia. Neal no estaba listo para su escrutinio así que se levantó queriendo abandonar el pequeño comedor de jardín, dispuesto a clavar su cabeza en la almohada el resto del día.

—No creo haberte pedido que te retiraras— Susurró Eliza con gravedad.

—Liz, no estoy de humor— Suspiró Neal.

—No lo has estado durante todo lo que va corrido del año… ¿Estuviste con Rubí Watson?— Preguntó Eliza sin rodeos.

Todos los músculos de Neal se pusieron en tensión, instantáneamente dio la espalda y prosiguió su camino sin intensión de detenerse, Eliza guardó silencio, estaba segura de que por lo menos aquella noche, no había caído de nuevo en las garras de la ambiciosa heredera inglesa.

Durante el verano del año anterior, los Leagan habían sido invitados por la Familia Watson a la presentación en sociedad de su hija menor. La joven Nicole rebosaba juventud y alegría, de elegantes maneras y graciosos movimientos, había conquistado a todos los asistentes, sin embargo, había sido otra quien había acaparado de manera absoluta la atención de Daniel Leagan.

De pie, al lado derecho de la señora Watson mientras Lord Arthur Watson ofrecía el brindis por su hija menor, unos agudos ojos castaños exploraban con aparente desespero el salón de baile. Una piel exquisitamente blanca destacaba entre la tela azul mediterráneo de un bellísimo vestido Worth con aplicaciones metálicas que brillaban titilantes. Tenía una nariz aguda, tal vez ligeramente grande para su rostro ovalado, pero que le daba un carácter distintivo y cierto aire intelectual. Su boca de labios generosos y ciertamente más que rosados invitaban al desenfreno, pero eran sus enormes ojos castaños los que obsesionaban a Neal, de aunque no espesas, largas pestanas, y un iris marrón particularmente brillante y sagaz, que hacía un delicioso contraste con sus cabellos obscuros como la media noche. Neal quiso enseguida tenerla cerca, conocer su fragancia, tocar su piel.

Para lograr su acostumbrado cometido, el caballero Leagan debió esperar por lo menos un par de horas antes de siquiera poder saludarla, no obstante, la joven dama le respondió el saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza y lo dejó solo en medio del salón, mientras ella en apariencia se dirigía a una de las terrazas. Neal desconcertado hizo exactamente lo que Rubí había previsto, la siguió.

Alguien lo suficientemente audaz como para conocer las calculadas jugadas de Rubí Watson, se habría dando cuenta de inmediato que Neal también había llamado la atención de la muchacha y que seguramente perversas intensiones la llevaban hasta la solitaria terraza. Y eso fue exactamente lo que pensó Eliza Leagan, quien se adelantó interceptando a Neal tomándolo por el brazo —No vayas… No es de fiar— Le dijo por lo bajo a su hermano.

Neal sonrió —¿Y eso por qué será?—

Eliza le dedicó una mirada displicente como reclamándole por preguntar lo evidente, sacudió la cabeza y respondió —Mira no más como está vestida—

—No veo nada de malo en ello— Agregó Neal relamiéndose los labios.

—Por supuesto que no hay nada de malo en ello cretino, exactamente eso, cualquier idiota podría adivinar que se vistió para opacar a su hermana— Gruñó la pelirroja.

—Eliza, me tienen sin cuidado las peleas femeninas sin sentido— Le dijo Neal soltándose de su mano.

Eliza puso los ojos en blanco y dio media vuelta, tenía que ocuparse de sus propios asuntos, después de todo, unos ojos ambarinos la esperaban en algún armario. Neal prosiguió su camino, subió por la pequeña trampilla y la vio. Unos pocos cadejos de pelo negro colgaban provocativos en su nuca y ella con toda intensión masajeaba lánguidamente su cuello con la mano izquierda.

—¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?— Preguntó él.

—Tal vez— Susurró ella sin voltearse.

Y así comenzó un tórrido idilio, uno más pensó Neal, no sería la primera doncella que deshonraría, no sería una aventura diferente. Pero si que lo fue. Rubí Watson estaba lejos de ser como cualquiera de las jóvenes que antes había conocido. De pasiones demandantes y exigentes, de audaces comentarios y mordaces acciones, lo había sorprendido incontables veces presentándose en la mansión Andrew, acorralándolo y dejándolo sin aliento. Había algo en ella que lo obsesionaba, cuando decidió reflexionar al respecto, descubrió cuanto se parecía a Eliza, decidió que esa era la razón de su fascinación, la encontraba perturbadoramente familiar, como si la conociera de toda la vida, la hallaba como su igual, no tenía que fingirse encantador, podía ser él mismo, con desfachatez, tan cínico como siempre había sido.

Al término de aquel verano, la última madrugada en Londres, lo pasó en sus aposentos, retorciéndose en sus brazos con inagotable placer. Aquella tarde al abordar el barco una sonrisa de satisfacción lo acompañaba, Londres no había sido aburrido esta vez, pensó Neal, pero durante el segundo día de viaje a través del Atlántico, un extraño vacío le atormentaba las viseras. Para cuando había subido al vagón del tren con su familia rumbo a Chicago, fue consciente que la extrañaba más allá de su propia comprensión.

Pronto un tormentoso desespero le invadió los pensamientos, tenía que volver a verla, sentirla de nuevo en sus brazos, o estaba seguro que enloquecería. Y así lo hizo, aquel mismo invierno volvió a Londres, pese a cuanto detestaba aquel endemoniado frio que le calaba hasta los huesos. Fue a cada baile al que supo que ella asistiría, y ella lo trató con remarcable indiferencia. Un mes después, las horribles sensaciones en su pecho empezaban a preocuparlo demasiado, no estaba familiarizado con nada de lo que sentía en aquel momento. Un par de noches después, mientras subía las escaleras del pórtico de la mansión Andrew la vio. Deslumbrante y serena, se quedó de pie mientras el mayordomo invitaba a Neal a pasar. —Todo está bien Ronald, en un momento entraré, puedes retirarte— El mayordomo con algo de reticencia obedeció, y entonces Rubí Watson pasó por el lado de Neal, casi ignorando su presencia y entró en la casa, directo al que ya sabía era el cuarto del joven Leagan.

Aquella noche, a pesar de lo que había planeado para un momento así, no cayeron en la cama apretujándose uno al otro, en cuanto aseguró la puerta Rubí le pidió vodka, él ya lo tenía listo, sabía que a la perversa señorita Watson le encantaba aquella cristalina bebida. Y luego de un par de tragos ella le preguntó banalidades y trivialidades de su vida, luego su conversación se hizo más animada. Rubí lo hizo reír y él a ella, y en algún momento de la madrugada, una tibieza le invadió en corazón, inmediatamente descartó aquella rara sensación.

Los dos pronto calentaron el frio invierno londinense, sus encuentros se hicieron más frecuentes y las risas más ruidosas y efusivas. El invierno se fue y la primavera le siguió con rapidez, las cartas de Eliza y Sarah, le pedían con enfado a Neal que regresara, pero éste obstinado muchas veces las tiraba a la basura sin siquiera abrirlas. A mediados de abril durante el baile ofrecido por los duques de Grandchester, ella lo ignoró con demasiada crueldad, pronto Neal se dio cuenta que todas sus atenciones se dirigían al presunto heredero del ducado, que aunque desagradable, ella adulaba con encantadoras miradas. Y entonces lo supo, se había enamorado de aquella infernal muchacha, un grave error, pensó con tristeza.

La semana siguiente Neal estaba desesperado, ella acudió a verlo luego de sus insistentes misivas, y sin más esperas le pidió que se casara con él. Ella se rio cínicamente en su cara, con rudeza y sin remordimientos, y luego se marcho aún con carcajadas en su garganta. El corazón de Neal quedó deshecho. Durante todo lo que quedó de abril, le insistió, le rogó, le expuso lo maravillosos que serían juntos, las bondades de su herencia, la importancia de su familia, la belleza de sus propiedades. Al final Rubí le puso los dedos en los labios y le dijo, —Me encantas Neal, me vuelves endemoniadamente loca, pero jamás me casaría con un hombre sin titulo y menos con un americano ¿Por qué crees que he esperado tanto?— La mirada de Neal se cristalizó, Rubí salió de la habitación con un horrible gusto amargo en la boca, pero inexorablemente resuelta.

La tarde siguiente Eliza estaba con él, le dio una fuerte bofetada, le gritó, le dijo exactamente lo que harían y luego lo abrazó con todo el amor que una hermana puede sentir por su único hermano. De regreso en Estados Unidos sus sentimientos por Rubí seguían en su pecho, las fiestas y el whisky lo anestesiaban con apreciable éxito, otras mujeres lo calmaban, pero cada vez de regreso en su habitación los recuerdos le laceraban el alma.

Agosto se extinguía junto con el verano, y la noche anterior había escuchado un breve comentario que insinuaba que el vizconde de Riverdale estaba en Chicago con su familia. La mañana siguiente Eliza había confirmado aquel rumor al preguntarle si se había encontrado con Rubí. Los meses posteriores a su llegada de Londres habían estado cerca de ser un infierno, pero lo habían sido sobre todo cuando empezó a odiarla, la rabia y el deseo de devolverle cada uno de los golpes no le permitían descansar, no obstante, su cuerpo seguía sediento por ella.

Con la llegada del otoño los pensamientos de Neal empezaron a aplacarse, ya no le halló sentido a la rabia ni a su sed de venganza, pero era plenamente consciente que sus debilidades por ella persistían, ella había sido perfecta para él, tan perfecta que sabía que jamás le permitiría ser suya. Y entonces lo decidió, exorcizaría sus pasiones, necesitaba decirle adiós. Aquella misma noche acudió a las residencias Riverdale, pero ninguno se hallaba allí, la familia entera se encontraba en New York, comprando el ajuar de novia para la señorita Rubí, dijo el ama de llaves con notable entusiasmo. El último trozo del corazón de Neal se desprendió, pero su resolución se mantuvo intacta. Siguió yendo cada tarde, así logró identificar el cuarto de Rubí y los horarios en que la puerta del servicio era más susceptible de ser vulnerada.

A la sexta noche los Watson retornaron. Para cuando Rubí subió a su habitación con su doncella, Neal ya estaba dispuesto en el balcón, escondido en un rincón esperando que su dama de compañía se retirara. Y así fue. Unos minutos más tarde Rubí cepillaba sus negros cabellos con esmero y entonces Neal entró despacio como la bruma en la habitación, ella no fue consciente de su presencia hasta que le rodeo la espalda con los brazos apoyando sus manos en la cómoda.

Un respingo la hizo saltar en el taburete, estaba alarmada y su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez por su respiración irregular. Él contempló el bello reflejo de su rostro en el espejo, la amaba, estaba seguro de ello. Pero ella no lo amaba a él también tenía esa certeza en su interior.

—¿Qué haces aquí Neal?— Le preguntó Rubí vacilante, el calor que su cuerpo emitía tan cerca del suyo, la desconcertaba más que su repentina presencia.

—¿No es obvio?— Respondió Neal secamente y con rudeza, a pesar de que sus defensas parecían desmoronarse.

—Me casaré en octubre Neal— Le dijo ella con sevicia.

—Lo sé… ¿Charles Grandchester es tu victima?— Contratacó él. Ella no respondió nada. —Ese hombre parece un maldito cerdo… Pero después de todo tiene un ducado…—

—Así es— Susurró Rubí con altanería. —¿Qué haces aquí Neal?—

Neal le dedicó una sonrisa sesgada y dirigió sus ojos hasta sus pechos. El vientre de rubí se calentó y sus rodillas temblaron con dramatismo, quería defenderse de alguna manera, aquel hombre era nocivo para ella.

—No seas iluso Neal— Le sonrió con desdén —No voy a caer en tus brazos, no voy a elegirte a ti, no te quiero a ti—

El mentón de Neal tembló por un breve momento, ella sabía perfectamente como herirlo, una extraña cantidad de una materia indeterminada se acumuló en su garganta empujando lagrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos, en un repentino arranque de rabia y dolor la tomó por la cintura rodeándola con sus brazos, la levantó del pequeño y redondo taburete y la apretó contra la pared al lado del enorme espejo veneciano.

—Cállate— Le demandó Neal con un suspiro. Ella quería llorar pero no podía permitírselo.

—Neal— Susurró Rubí.

—Cállate— Le exigió de nuevo —Tus palabras guardan un mal sabor, no las quiero más— Él la miró a los ojos —No te quiero conmigo, no te quiero como mi esposa, y te juro que no me volveré atrás jamás, no hare jamás la locura de amarte otra vez— Entonces acarició con infinita ternura su rostro con el dorso de su mano y le deposito un dulcísimo beso en los labios —Sólo regálame una ultima luna, una noche que no olvide jamás— Le pidió con dilatadas palabras por el deseo, rodeando su cuello entro su poderosa mano en una sedosa caricia.

Y ella estuvo perdida, lo supo en ese mismo instante. Entonces le devolvió el beso con fiero ímpetu, derramando torrentes de deseo por todos los meses sin verlo, por todos los días que tuvo que soportar la lejanía de su cuerpo. Él apretó su cintura y ella saltó rodeándole la pelvis con las piernas, enroscándose en su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas, declarándose secretamente suya. Las lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de los dos y ambos agradecieron que la tenue luz de la lámpara de aceite los encubriera.

—Desnúdame Neal— Le suplico Rubí —Bésame, bésame— Le suplicaba —Invéntame un momento que no tenga final— Le pidió mientras su voz se quebraba y luchaba porque Neal no se diera cuenta de ello.

Él se desplazó por el cuarto y la depositó con suavidad en la cama, Rubí le acarició la espalda entre suspiros, acomodándose a sus formas, recordando su textura. Le subió la camisa quemándose con su piel, él se la sacó por la cabeza y su fuerte pecho se fundió contra ella mientras él se hundía en su cuello, devorándola con besos enloquecedores. Rubí gimió de placer, por el rencuentro con sus besos, por las sensaciones de aquella noche, se retorció en sus brazos, y entonces se giró sin avisos, disponiendo su cuerpo a horcajadas sobre el de Neal, él le dedicó una mirada nublada por el deseo y ella le sonrió con seductora malicia. De repente sus caderas empezaron a atormentarlo con ondulantes y cadenciosos movimientos, los jadeos se escapaban de su pecho. —Dámelo todo, quiébrame en pedazos, esta noche no me tengas piedad— Le pidió Neal.

Sus masculinas manos subieron con lentitud la tela de su bata de dormir, disfrutando cada sensación en cada diminuto encuentro con su piel, y ella estuvo desnuda para él. Tomó sus senos entre sus fuertes manos y con delicadeza los masajeó. Ella se retorció de placer tomando su cabello entre sus manos y cerrando los ojos consumida en la delicia de su proximidad.

Neal levantó su cuerpo sosteniéndose en sus manos, suspiró en su pecho y su aliento la quemó, y luego la calidez de su boca envolvió sus dóciles pezones, atormentándola en un delicioso infierno mientras la succionaba, le lamía y la castigaba con delicados mordiscos que le robaban indiscretos y peligrosos gritos. Él volvió a girar su cuerpo, posicionándose sobre ella, pasando su mano sobre su vientre y desatando el cordón de sus largos calzones, luego deslizándolo por sus piernas para permitirse perderse en su absoluta desnudez. —No es justo— Gimió Rubí. Él levantó la cabeza dedicándole una mirada interrogatoria. —Tienes más ropa que yo— Le dijo ella encogiendo infantilmente los hombros. Y en menos de un minuto, sus botas, pantalones, medias y calzoncillos estaban dispersos por toda la habitación. Ella jadeó regocijándose en la magnifica visión de su virilidad y sin vacilar lo tomó entre sus manos, el jadeó un gozoso lamento. Él también la tomó en sus manos, con delicioso martirio movió sus dedos en su intimidad, y ella gritó sin reservas ni contenciones, sin reparos ni arrepentimientos.

Con habilidad deslizó su brazo izquierdo bajo su cabeza y sostuvo recto su brazo derecho alrededor de su rostro, manteniendo erguido su torso al tiempo que se disponía ágilmente entre sus piernas, invadiéndola lentamente con su vigorosa erección. De repente Neal contuvo la respiración y dijo —No hay nada más difícil que decirte adiós, porque se muy bien que nunca más podré escuchar la música que hay en tu voz y el delicioso perfume de tu piel… Sé que me esperan horas muy obscuras y confieso que lloraré… Pero déjame embriagarme con tu cabello, consúmete en mi fuego— La beso con arrebato y pasión, provocándola con su lengua —Muérdeme los labios, devórame esta noche con besos que me asombren… No me permitas recordar mi nombre nunca más, no me permitas recordar quien soy sin ti, ayúdame a decirte adiós—

Los dos lloraron derramando tanto dolor como les fue posible, Rubí le acarició el rostro y arqueo sus caderas invitándolo a que se anestesiaran con el placer, él inteligentemente acepto, y empezaron aquella danza ancestral, aquel movimiento innato en cada ser humano con fuego en las venas. La embestía con pasión, con furia, con amor, resuelto a llevarse todo ella consigo, y ella convencida a consumir hasta la última gota de su amante. Sus gemidos crecieron en sus bocas, derramándose en la habitación, narcotizándolos hasta desquiciarlos, ella le arañaba los brazos con desespero y él halaba sus cabellos mientras los dos veían tras sus ojos como el mundo se hacía más brillante, como una riquísima agonía los dejaba sin respiración y arqueaba sus cuerpos.

El sudor viajaba por sus cuerpos y jadeantes bajaban de una fantástica cúspide que tal vez nunca más visitaran otra vez.

—Es hora de que te marches— Le dijo Rubí.

Él asintió con la cabeza mientras terminaba de acomodar su chaqueta, entonces salió de la habitación, con el mayor de los cinismos y ante el horror de la cocinera tomó un pan recién horneado y abandonó la casa Watson. Rubí se desplomó en su cama y se permitió llorar tanto como le fue posible.


End file.
